In particular, such a device is known from GB-A-2140773 comprising a frame, a cradle comprising a backrest to which arms are connected which are engageable under the armpits to support the handicapped person by the armpits during the entire movement between the standing and seated position and the reverse movement, a mechanism linking the cradle to the frame in a movable manner to guide the cradle between a "standing person" position and a "seated person" position, following a trajectory inclined downwards and to the rear relative to the user and a motor means for actuating the mechanism.
The cradle comprises a backrest and two arms presented in the form of a flexible padded sling, and provides support for the persons' back and under the armpits. The cradle is fastened to the mechanism by two rings passing through two hooks.
The raising and lowering mechanism assembly is situated to the front relative to the handicapped person. The known device is therefore particularly cumbersome and unsuitable for sanitary requirements.
The mechanism allows the movement following an inclined trajectory downwards and backwards to be ensured. However, with use of the flexible cradle and its position relative to the mechanism, the handicapped person who is lifted passes through particularly unstable intermediate positions. The user is tilted backwards and seems to be supported only by the cradle, even when the mechanism reaches the end of its travel.
Therefore a third person will have to intervene to place the cradle around the user, to lift him with the device, to help him to stand up without running the risk of falling over, and finally to remove the cradle.
A device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,576 comprising a frame having a seat and two armrests linked to a motor means. The seat and the armrests are not effective means with which to support a handicapped person in the process of sitting down or standing up. The supports are not guaranteed.
The Patent WO-84/02074 presents a device where a person is supported under the armpits, under the thighs and at the back, but which only lowers or raises the person who remains seated.
The Patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,902 presents a device where a person supported under the armpits can sit down and stand up. The trajectory envisaged downwards and to the front is not very ergonomic relative to the natural movement of a person who is seated. In addition, the device is placed in front relative to the handicapped person and is therefore particularly cumbersome.
Devices are known from Patents WO-82/02146 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,785 providing effective support for persons by means placed under the armpits. However, these devices are unstable simple suspensions not having a motor mechanism ensuring a precise trajectory.
Furthermore, apparatuses are known from Patents FR-A-1481626, U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,672 and FR-A-2337547 which have a simple mobile seat to move a person from the seated position to the standing position or are capable of lowering and raising a seated person. They include a seat as the sole means of support. In all these devices, the seat is placed in a vertical or very inclined plane when it is in the "standing person" position, and it is therefore ineffective for supporting the person. As a result the person runs the risk of falling down.
Also, apparatuses are known from EP-A-0077269 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,085 with an armrest or grip handle, with which the person can support themselves using the strength of their arms. In any case these devices cannot be used by weak persons.